Wireless networks utilize different types of radio access networks (“RANs”) and/or core networks. Fifth Generation (“5G”) RANs may offer relatively low latency and/or high throughput services, but may not be as widely deployed as Long-Term Evolution (“LTE”) RANs, which may be available or already installed in areas that do not have 5G coverage.